Many different pump systems are known. A typical pump uses an impeller, which spins to push a flow of fluid in a direction. Less conventional pump designs are also known, and are used in places where the fluid can actually be damaged. For example, the pumping of red blood cells may require special considerations, e.g., care to avoid damaging the red blood cells.
The present application uses the concept of hydro elastic operations to form a pump.
First and second elastic chambers are used to deliver a pumping action using a pressure head difference. The pumping action occurs in either forward or backward directions depending on the way in which the element is actuated.
This pump may operate without valves. It can operate in either an open or closed loop flow system. The system describes valveless and bladeless pumping of fluids in either steady or pulsatile mode. The application also describes applications of this pump, including operation for blood pumping, a specific operation for assisting the heart in series or parallel arrangements, such as a left ventricle assist device (LVAD) or as in-phase or counter pulsating device and any other medical application such as a venous pump.